


Don't Worry

by Silvergray1358



Series: Screw Them, I Love You [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Boyfriends, Coming Untouched, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergray1358/pseuds/Silvergray1358
Summary: Peter wakes up in the middle of the night anxious. Wade just wants to help.





	Don't Worry

     Peter came to with a bleary awakening. The room was still pitch-black in the rainy night and Peter let himself relax back into half-consciousness as the raindrops plinked and drummed on the window over the bed. He felt the way his right side pressed heavily into the mattress beneath him and immediately wanted to flip over onto his left. When he shifted, still half asleep, he felt the weight of Wade's arm draped over his torso from where the other man had cuddled up behind him.

     Carefully, Peter wiggled under his arm and settled so he laid face to face with his sleeping boyfriend.

     Peter had learned early on that technically Deadpool's super-regenerative body needed very little sleep to actually function. Wade could go days with only little cat-naps in between. It had worried Peter immensely the first couple of times he had woken up in the darkness to find that Wade’s side of the bed was empty. Peter could always find him though; maybe in the living room, illuminated only by the light of the muted television, or possibly in the kitchen as he cooked something ridiculous for Peter to wake up to.

     Part of him felt sad at the thought of how lonely Wade must feel during those bewitching, twilight hours but Wade always reassured him that it didn’t bother him.

     Eventually though, Wade would crash just like everybody else. Either a marathon of Mexican food or sex always did the trick and boy was Peter thankful for his own super-enhanced body because it took a lot of energy to keep up with Wade Wilson.

     Peter took a cherished moment during the rare silence to watch Wade’s peaceful face. A hint of the neon-lights struggling through the storm outside crept in through the heavy curtains and Peter’s eyes adjusted enough to make out Wade’s calm features.

     Though Wade was a jokester-- a jester of royal magnitude for sure sometimes-- there was some part inside of him that he kept locked shut. A secret locked inside a closet in the deepest corner of Wade’s heart that not even Peter got to see. A secret hiding inside the pages of a S.H.I.E.L.D. file labeled Project Weapon X.

     Ever since Mr. Stark had dropped that file into his hands it felt impossible to forget. He hadn’t looked inside, and after moving in with Wade he had promptly returned it right back to Stark, but that didn't stop Peter from feeling like there was some huge, unspoken thing between them. He just didn't know how to bring it up.

     What scared him most was that small, nagging voice in the very back of his mind that whispered that Wade would never feel comfortable enough to tell him.

     Wade stirred in his sleep, woken from Peter's movements, and he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

     “Whatcha doing up, baby boy?” Wade whispered. His voice was raspy with sleep and he closed his eyes again, settling his head back down onto the squishy pillow while he wrapped his arm around Peter tighter. It was warm and oh-so-comfy in Wade’s embrace-- just the two of them wrapped in the darkness of the night storm-- and when Wade gave a huge yawn it made Peter yawn right back with re-found sleepiness.

     “I was just thinking for a moment,” Peter whispered.

     “About finals? I told you, Petey, you don’t have to worry so much. You’re gonna ace every one of them, I know it.”

     Peter didn’t correct him. He knew that Wade wouldn’t want to hear that he was up thinking about the sad, quiet parts of Wade’s life he feared he couldn’t possibly understand.

     “Yeah, you’re right,” Peter agreed.

     “Of course I am. You’re gonna blow them all away with that thesis you’ve been slaving over and you’re gonna walk out of there, diploma in hand, saying ‘ _sayonara suckers_ ’.”

     Peter chuckled a soft sound before Wade’s lips found his in the dark.

     It was a slow, lazy sort of kiss that Wade seemed to take his sweet time with and Peter’s heart fluttered in his chest when Wade’s hand slid up his back to cup the side of his face.

     “You’ve been so stressed out lately,” Wade whispered against Peter’s lips. “End of the school year, applying for that internship...Maybe I could help you fall back asleep.” Wade grinned and pecked a kiss to Peter’s lips once more before wiggling out of their embrace to prop himself up above Peter.

     “Wade…”

     “Just relax, sweetheart. I’m going to take care of you,” Wade shushed. His lips found the side of Peter’s neck and he gave the sensitive spot under Peter’s ear a small nip.

     Peter didn't protest, only raised his arms up to wrap around Wade's neck. His heart lurched weirdly in his rib cage and he wanted to feel Wade in his arms, just for a minute.

     However, Wade slipped down his body in a trail of kisses and tiny bites. Peter was still nude underneath the sheets from earlier in the night when Wade and him had fallen into bed in a tangle of limbs and flung clothing. It had been satisfying and fast-- Peter spilling hard into Wade’s fist and across his own stomach before the older man had found his own release deep inside Peter’s spent body.

     That wasn’t what he wanted now though. Something inside his chest still ached from his awakening thoughts but Wade wasn't moving in any hurried manner like earlier. Although while he certainly didn’t take it slow wiggling down the bed to trail his kisses ever further down, the way each press of Wade’s lips lingered in heated touches against Peter’s chest, stomach and hips carried a sense of languid affection.

     Wade didn’t wait for him to get hard before he took Peter into the wet warmth of his mouth. He couldn’t help the initial wave of embarrassment he felt as Wade mouthed his flaccid member but his heart was already picking up its pace; a shiver dancing up his spine as his cock twitched and filled out against Wade’s tongue.

     Wade swallowed him down until his lips reached the base and he wriggled his tongue as best he could along the underside of his cock; waiting sweetly as Peter’s body crawled awake from the pleasure.

     “ _Unngh_ ,” Peter groaned, his hips twitching up, but Wade kept him still. Peter was forced to patiently focus on the teasing little movements of Wade's tongue. The inside of his mouth was so ridiculously soft and hot and Peter panted up towards the ceiling. Every time his cock twitched between those tightly wrapped lips, growing heavier and needier, Wade swallowed around him with small, suckling pulses.

     Only when his cock began nudging into Wade's throat did the older man finally pull off with a glorious drag and last lick to Peter's slit with the pointed tip of his tongue.

     He took Peter's length in his big hand, pumping twice to slick up his palm with his own spit. He paused to place a light kiss to the sensitive frenulum under Peter's slit before he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out where he slapped Peter's swollen cock against it a couple of times.

     “Wade!” Peter gasped. His cock throbbed in Wade's tight hold and if possible he felt his face heat up even more.

     A Cheshire grin spread across Wade's face and his breath tickled across Peter's hot skin when he spoke.

     “You deserve to relax and feel good, Peter. Let me get you there,” he rasped.

     Wade's lips wrapped around the tip of his cock again and it punched the air out of Peter's lungs when he slid down.

     Peter’s hands slipped down to Wade’s head, cupping the back of his skull--not to push nor pull either way-- only to feel the rhythmic way the muscles in Wade’s broad neck worked as he bobbed his head up and down Peter’s length.

     Wade’s right hand slipped from his hipbone to his thigh, running up and down the stretch of smooth skin twice before sneaking down even further between Peter’s legs to find that ring of muscles still a bit loose. The very tip of his thick finger nudged at the entrance, pulling just a little at the edges while he keep a steady pace sucking Peter down.

     It felt too good, too fast, and illogically panic flooded Peter’s blood as Wade swiftly took him to the edge of his orgasm.

     “Wait… Wade, please wait,” he gasped. Something in the tone of his voice had Wade pulling away immediately.

     “What’s wrong? Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Wade whispered. He let Peter’s hands tug him up and he braced himself on his forearms next to Peter’s head to try to get close enough to see his boyfriend’s face in the darkness.

     “No, no I'm okay, I promise. I just… I just…”

     “Hey, _shhh_ , it’s okay, you can tell me,” Wade whispered, pressing his forehead to Peter’s.

     “Can we just… can we do it again tonight, only... slower this time?” Peter whispered back.

     “Wait, are you sure?” Wade hesitated.

     “Yeah…” Peter breathed. He had to swallow around the dryness in his throat but he got his voice to work a little stronger than before. “I just need it again.”

     It was almost possible to hear Wade thinking in the silence and Peter thought for sure that Wade was going to get up, turn the light on, and see clear as day the look of worry painted on Peter’s face that he knew had to be there. It was stupid, he was acting stupid, but telling himself that did little to make the funny feeling in his heart go away.

     Thankfully Wade did none of those things. His hands came up to hold the sides of Peter’s face and kiss him softer than he was expecting.

     “Okay… I have an idea then,” Wade finally whispered. “I want you to flip over for me, sweetheart.”

     Wade pulled back to let Peter roll over, his heart racing in his chest. The hard line of his erection became trapped between his stomach and the bed sheets and Peter resisted the impulse to grind his hips into the soft fabric.

     He heard Wade digging around in the nightstand but soon Wade’s body draped over his from behind, covering him entirely. Peter shivered from the warmth of Wade’s skin seeping into his own. Wade always ran so hot, maybe a side-effect from his super-regenerating body constantly at work against the cancer, and it made Peter’s skin flush from the way Wade was pinning him down into the mattress. The length of Wade’s hard cock pressed into Peter’s crease as he tangled their legs together so that Peter was completely held in place.

     “You feel so fucking good, Peter,” Wade breathed against the back of his neck. His left hand ran up Peter’s arm and took hold of his wrist while his right hand, large and calloused and burning hot, explored down the stretch of ribs towards Peter’s hips.

     “ _God_ ,” Peter shivered. “So do you Wade... f-feels so good.” He was so hard but his cock could only twitch against the sheets. Regardless, everywhere Wade’s hand ran over him made his skin tingle, the muscles melt, and Peter was willing to forget all about the urgent need between his legs if only Wade never stopped touching him.

     When Wade _did_ stop touching him, pulling his free hand back while still trying to keep as much of them in contact, a whine crawled out of Peter’s chest before he could stop himself.

     “ _Ssshhh_ , pretty thing, I’ve got ya,” Wade groaned. The sudden click of the cap on the bottle of lube made Peter’s eyes flutter in the dark. He tried to brace himself but the cool liquid that dripped without warning into the top of the crack between his cheeks made him jump under Wade’s weight.

     Wade’s free hand followed the line of liquid and he slicked his fingers in it before rubbing the pad of his index finger over Peter’s hole. He was still a little sore from earlier but Wade’s fingers touched softly at the furl of muscles, alternating between little taps and smooth circles at his entrance.

     “Are you really sure, baby boy?” Wade leaned down to growl into the shell of his ear. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

     “Yes, _please Wade,_ I’m sure. I’m sure,” Peter gasped. Wade kept at the ring of muscles, increasing the pressure until he was breaching inside just one knuckle deep. He was testing to see if Peter was in pain but one finger was barely enough to feel any discomfort. It wasn’t until Wade’s middle finger nudged next to the first one and begin inching inside that a spark of flames lit up Peter’s spine.

     Wade was meticulously slow stretching him out though and he tried his best to distract him while he worked. Peter felt Wade lean down and his warm, chapped lips touched at the top of Peter’s spine. Wade laid massaging open-mouth kisses up and down the knobs of spine he could reach and Peter closed his eyes and rested the side of his face against the pillow.

     Three fingers ached far more than the two even with Wade’s careful ministrations but at the same time the bit of soreness felt grounding. He only had to lay there in Wade’s care and let the waves of sensations wash over him as the older man pulled them from his body.

     After a couple of minutes Wade’s hand stilled and slipped away from inside him, leaving Peter feeling a strange sense of emptiness that he tried to push from his thoughts. It was easier to do so when Wade finished wiping his fingers off on the cast-aside sheet and laid back down over Peter. He braced some of his weight on his forearms, tucking them under Peter’s chest to keep him even closer against him. Wade’s left hand stroked back up Peter’s arm again but this time he pulled it down near Peter’s shoulder so he could lace their fingers together.

     Wade wiggled slightly to get lined up and Peter had to remind himself to keep breathing when he noticed the air locked in his rib cage.

     The head of Wade’s cock was blunt and hot, pressing in ever-so-slowly against the rim and Peter’s breath shook softly out of his chest as he felt the muscles finally give to the intrusion and stretch open wide around the tip. All Peter could focus on was the burn and stretch of it; the way he could feel his own muscles fluttering where Wade was slowly pressing into him.

     Peter’s hand not being held dragged down the sheet and when he found Wade’s fist by his chest he wrapped his hand over it. His heart felt like it was beating in his throat, threatening tears prickled behind his eyes suddenly, and he gasped in a deep breath. He felt Wade tense up along the line of his back.

     “Is it too much?”

     Peter shook his head hard. He didn’t know if he could trust his voice.

     “Just relax, Peter. Let me in, it’s okay.” Wade’s face tucked into the side of his neck to kiss him there too and Peter moaned when Wade nibbled a small bite.

     Time felt drowsy and lazy, dragging on, as Wade pushed forward still at a snail’s pace. Every centimeter seemed to take an eternity but already the brief pain was ebbing away to leave only a hot reminder of Wade’s body-heat.

     Peter pressed his forehead down into the pillow, his own breath making the air around him thin and his head spin. Bit by bit, inch by inch, Wade kept pressing inside of him.

     Wade felt huge inside of him like this; Peter's thighs pressed together and bracketed by Wade’s own larger ones, filled all the way with nowhere to go under the heavy press of his body.

     Once Wade was buried to the hilt, he pulled his hips back at the exact same speed and slowly dragged his length back out. The opposing sensation made Peter moan weakly. He never had such an overload of stimulation while at the same time basically none. His cock was sticky against his stomach but he couldn’t get any friction that would possibly help. It was just Wade; all around him, inside him, leaving no void between them.

     “Does that feel good, Peter?” Wade growled in his ear.

     If it was anyone else it would have come out as cocky, but despite Wade's typical bravado, the concern in his tone made it clear that he was truly asking.

     And that was Wade: he could scare the living daylights out of some criminal goon one second but he was deeply devoted to those special to him. After Peter was bitten by the radioactive spider that made him super-powerful he had never felt more in control of his life… but that still didn't change the fact that Peter never felt safer than he did with Wade by his side.

     “Yes, yes please Wade… Just like that,” Peter choked out.

     “You know that I love you more than anything else, right?”

_I wish you'd truly believe me when I said it back._

     “Yes… unnngh, yes… I love you too,” Peter gasped.

     “And you know that I would do anything for you, right?”

_And the same for you._

     “Yes, _God,_ yes,” he panted.

     Wade’s cock stroked over his prostate again and again, measured and deliberate, and with every pass little jolts of pleasure ran down Peter’s thighs and up his spine.

     It was such a slow crescendo of pleasure that it took Peter’s hazy brain an extra moment to realize that he was so close to the edge again. He felt dizzy with it--overwhelmed--and he moaned out with force as his impending orgasm bullied its way through finally.

     It was like an explosion shaking him to the very core as pleasure peaked in every vein of his being.

     “There you go, Peter. That’s it,” Wade groaned out, trying to keep his pace steady as Peter’s body spasmed underneath him.

     “ _Goddammit,_ baby boy, I love you so fucking much. You’re so fucking good to me, aw _ffffuck_ ,” Wade hissed, face buried into the side of Peter’s neck while his hips bucked with a bit more force. It didn’t take long though for Peter’s body to pull Wade’s orgasm from him, not with the way the muscles kept fluttering through Peter’s lingering waves of bliss.

     It was quiet for a moment, just the sounds of panting and the raindrops hitting the window with growing force. The storm apparently wasn’t through with the city.

     “Don’t go… not yet,” Peter whispered, voice muffled just a bit from the pillow but it seemed too difficult to even raise his head back up. He could still feel Wade’s cock twitching inside of him as he filled him up but he didn’t want to risk Wade pulling away before he got the chance to ask.

     “Okay,” Wade agreed, voice all gravel and dripping honey. “Okay. Anything, Peter.”

     Wade’s arm scooped under his chest and it was as if he weighed nothing as Wade turned them both on their sides, away from the damp spot but still slotted together with his back plastered against Wade’s huge chest. Peter could feel the thump of Wade’s heart between his shoulder blades and he clung onto Wade’s arm that laid across his chest. He slid his hand to Wade’s and moved it so that it was placed over his own heartbeat. The heat radiated off Wade’s palm and down through his ribs and Peter knew that by morning that strange feeling in his chest would be gone again. It was always gone again in the light of day.

     “Everything will seem less scary in the morning, baby boy,” Wade whispered in his ear. Peter wondered for a second if he had actually spoken out loud but then again Wade was no stranger to anxiety as well.

     “Thank you,” Peter replied.

     “No need to thank me, you deserve some peace of mind.”

     “So do you,” he spoke before he realized the words were out of his mouth. Wade only chuckled a soft breath against his spine.

     “Well, once you get that paid internship and start making that sweet, scientist-money, we can both retire early and go on a sixty-day cruise in matching Hawaiian shirts.”

     A laugh snuck out of Peter. “I don’t know so much about that last part…”

     “Naw, trust me, it’ll be great. Just imagine-- mixed drinks in coconuts with little umbrellas.”

     Peter snorted. “Yeah, and shuffleboard by day…”

     “Hell yeah! And the casino by night, baby!” Wade whisper-shouted, making Peter laugh and shake his head against the pillow.

     “Alright, alright. I could get behind that. I just need to get the job first.”

     “What was the name of that dude at the internship again?” Wade asked. His thumb stroked idly over Peter’s where their hands laid over his heart.

     “Octavius. Dr. Otto Octavius,” Peter whispered. “And I really hope I get it.”

     “Don't worry, baby boy. He'd be a fool not to pick you.”


End file.
